halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Elite
The Sangheili, referred by humans as Elites, are a saurian species of the Covenant. Overview and Background The Sangheili are renowned for great strength and intelligence and are praised for their bravery and honour. Sangheili warriors augment these natural abilities further through the use of Energy Shields integrated into their armour. Depending upon rank and mission objective, they are commonly seen in battle with Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Particle Carbines, Focus Rifles and sometimes, if they are higher ranked, Energy Swords. Sangheili employ Phantom and Spirit Dropships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Sangheili follow the Covenant mentality of maintaining hatred towards Humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge towards The Great Journey. Rank Structure, Weaponry and Equipment Gameplay Information General The lower ranks are usually encountered leading squads of Grunts and Jackals and apart of Elite squads. Majors and Ultras can be seen leading Minors into battle. Stealth Elites are usually encountered in groups, it is uncommon to encounter one by itself. Honour Guards are usually in places of religious significance such as the map room in the Cartographer and the Control Room. Strategy In general, it is best to use plasma based weaponry to knock out their shields then go in for the kill. Unlike the Grunts, Elites can melee so it is recommended to keep a distance from them. However, with each increased rank, they have stronger shields and are likely to wield better weapons than just Plasma Rifles and Plasma Pistols. Stealth Elites, unlike their brothers, don't have energy shielding but are cloaked. However, they can be spotted by faint outlines and they usually attack in a squad. With Honour Guards, their shielding is immune to ballistic weaponry, like the Jackal Shields, and is recommended to take them out with plasma-based weaponry or explosives. Sword-wielding Elites, including Zealots, Plasma Rifle-wielding Ultras who have been stripped of their shields, Stealth Elites, Spec-Ops Elies and all Honour Guardsman ranks, are not to be underestimated; It is recommended to keep a good distance from them due to their Energy Swords killing with one swing, no matter the difficulty. In the Lumoria campaign, an Elite Imperial Admiral is fought in a boss-type encounter. Though cutscenes show him armed with an Energy Sword, he will never draw his blade during the fight, instead soley using the Unstable Round Carbine. He is the only Elite in SPV3 to be equipped with Active Camouflage and Overshields, but he also has the ability to teleport. Spotting him during the fight can be tricky, especially since he has an entourage of various Covenant Species with him. Hitting him will make him visible, due to his shields reacting, and his cloak will wear off over time, though it can be reactivated shortly after. The projectiles from his weapon can also give away his position. Though he is a boss-type enemy, grenade sticks and headshots will still kill him instantly. Thel 'Vadamee Two missions were cut from SPV3 and SPV3.1; The Commander and The Commander: Evolved. In SPV3.2, these mission were finally released and added to the campaign, along side None Left Behind and the Lumoria campaign. In the 2 Commander mission, players control Thel 'Vadamee as a playable Elite. The missions are set during the Battle of Installation 04, before 'Vadamee becomes the Arbiter, while he is still a Zealot and a Supreme Fleet Commander. Developer Information TBA Trivia * Their design is a mix between Halo 2 and 3. Their bodies more based on Halo 2 while the Helmets and Higher Ranks' Shoulder Pauldrons are more based on Halo 3. This is evident with ranks such as the Stealth Elites. * The dialogue spoken by the Sangheili of Halo: SPV3 was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort! Wort! Wort!" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!" * In Halo CE, the Elites were the first species encountered in the game: When an Elite Major storms into Cyro Bay 2 and kills Sam. In SPV3, it is a Brute Leader instead. * In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Sangheili have three different types of helmet appearances. One is the classical shark-like helmet with the pointed cone at the peak of the helmet. The second is slightly different with a wide, crest-like and curved upper piece on the helmet. The third is known as in the game code as "Sangheili Special." Stealth Sangheili, the gold Zealots and the Special Operations Officers all have a helmet very, very similar in shape to the "shark-like" helmet but slightly different. However, in SPV3, all Elite ranks have unique helmets, except Majors, Zealots and Admirals who share the shark-like helmets. Usze 'Tahamee, an ally in The Commander and The Commander: Evolved, shares the same helmet as the Spec-Ops Elites. * Only higher ranked Sangheili are allowed to wield Energy Swords. * Sangheili are about 7 feet tall, which may be another possible 7 reference. * The only Imperial Admiral to appear in the mod is Lor' Darram in the Lumoria campaign. He is fought as a boss type enemy, one of 2 in SPV3, the other being Brute Chieftain Lapidus. Gallery Plasma rifle elite.png Plasma pistol elite.png 20170830221521_1.jpg|Elite Major with a Grunt major 20170831173004_1.jpg|Honor Guard- Major class 20170831164755_1.jpg|Elite Minor on Patrol 20170831164423_1.jpg|Elite Major 20170830222646_1.jpg|Elite Ultra 20170830221506_1.jpg|Elite Zealot commanding the First Force on the Beach 20170831170735_1.jpg|Elite Zealot 20170830221101_1.jpg 20170902180219_1.jpg|Major and his two Minors defend the Gravity lift against the Flood 20170902175443_1.jpg|Elite major on one of the outpost fighting the Flood 13508866_742859392483115_3391784159359314402_n.jpg|Elite Minor alongside a Stealth Elite 20170902191621_1.jpg|Spec-Ops Elites leading a squad to secure the The Truth and Reconciliation's Bridge 20170910175102_1.jpg|The infamous Honor Guard Zealot on 8th level 20170911180428_1.jpg|The Honor Guard Ultra who is leading the assualt and writing all the Covenant Terminals 20170915201155_1.jpg|Trusted Honor Guard Major Standing guard by the Elevator jqgle6P.jpg|Honor Guard Zealot Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species